The present disclosure generally relates to mattress manufacture, and more particularly, to an automated mattress manufacturing process and apparatus for manufacturing mattresses, e.g., pocketed coil containing mattresses.
Current processes for manufacturing a mattress include numerous steps that are performed utilizing manual labor. Not surprisingly, the assembly process has inherent variability as these particular steps are operator driven and manually performed. Moreover, the time to perform the above described processes can be lengthy.